New To The Sixth Division Yashira's POV
by espeoradar
Summary: Sort of a collab fic with Mei Hitokiri, check out her Saian's P.O.V. Pretty much speaks for itself, my OC, Yashira, and her friends are promoted to shared 3rd seat and 4th seat of the sixth division. RenOC, ByaOC, KiraOC and various others. Enjoy!


**New to the 6****th**** Division – Yashira's P.O.V.**

"God I'm nervous!"

"Yeah, this is my first time in the Sixth Division headquarters. How about you, Sai-chan?"

"Nah, not really. How bad can it be? Kuchiki-sama, a really powerful noble and Abarai-san a powerful man?"

"Yeah, but still - -"

"I wonder what they look like…"

The three of us were being led through the sixth division headquarters to meet our new taichou and fukutaichou. We were due to be shared third seat and fourth seat. Our names? Well, you'll find those out soon enough. As we neared the joint office of the taichou and fukutaichou I could feel strong reiatsu gradually piling on pressure the closer we got. I could tell that the people inside were very powerful, but then again, anyone who's achieved bankai is extra powerful. Abarai-san is said to be the only non-taichou apart from the Ryoka that's achieved bankai and Kuchiki-taichou from a very powerful and noble family to boot! _They must be very powerful..._ I thought, _Both of them._

We stopped in front of an enormous door with the kanji for 'six' on the front. My friends breathed sighs of relief and commented,

"About time, this place is like a maze!"

"Yeah! This place is really different from the thirteenth division headquarters."

I nodded in agreement with them and added, "Yeah, far less kids running about." We all giggled and the man leading us sighed. He claimed to be the tenth seat, but I could tell from the sheer weakness of his reiatsu that he wasn't anywhere near that good, even for tenth seat; in fact it didn't feel like he could be seated at all! But nonetheless I didn't question it, but maybe I'm just a little too naïve.

I could hear music echoing through the thin walls, there were two different types. One sounded classical and like it was a piano piece. It was rather easy on the ears, and oh so familiar-sounding. I turned to look at my friends and it seemed like they'd noticed the music too. I turned back to face the door again and close my eyes to listen hard. I could tell that there were two different types of music playing but I could barely hear the other one over the piano music. It sounded a bit like rap, but I could hear dogs in the background. It became obvious that maybe the taichou's choice of music was a little classier than the fukutaichou's, it being the louder of the too.

"Cool music." my friend whispered as she made slight bobbing movements. I couldn't tell if she was referring to the classical or the rap, she was a strange one like that. Instead of asking which she meant I simply nodded and faced the door again.

The alleged 'tenth seat' cleared his throat loudly, almost rivalling a certain lemon-scent-obsessed character from one of my video games, and knocked just as loudly on the door. The classical piece stopped immediately, followed by the rap about ten seconds later, my friend giggled to herself and whispered, "Looks like the fukutaichou might be a little deaf." I giggled slightly and nodded in agreement, I stopped though because I then realised that the 'tenth seat' was giving us a rather annoyed glance. He turned back towards the door and all was quiet. The atmosphere was tense. I gulped under the pressure of the reiatsu I felt. Then a deep voice sounded, saying, "Enter!" It was a rather smooth voice, pleasing to the ear, although it seemed to lack any and all possible expression (other than what sounded like a hint of boredom or annoyance). The fake tenth seat opened the doors and gestured for us to go in. I nodded and thanked him before going in.

The room was fairly big compared to Captain Ukitake's office, and he didn't even have a fukutaichou to take up more space. On the right there was a _very_ well-organised looking desk, empty in-tray, calligraphy set, classical-looking music player and a big bookcase filled to the brim with classical fiction and well-educated non-fictional material like several sets of encyclopaedias. I was impressed by the collection, but I don't hesitate in saying that it seemed a bit too posh to be normal.

The desk on the other side of the room, however, wasn't even nearly as posh. True, it was stillof tidy and organised, but it looked like he had rather more work than the person that worked on the other side of the room, but then again it was probably because fukutaichous get work that the taichous wouldn't sully themselves with. The stereo was very different too, it looked, well, normal! And instead of the bookcase being filled with brainy-looking books it was filled with manga, _my_ kind of reading material. They looked like they were shonen but there was still something eating in the back of my mind that there might be something _else _in there, but it was so full I didn't really have the opportunity to get a better look. I _did _however catch sight of one of my favourite series, Death Note, in a seemingly complete form; book eight sitting on the side of the desk.

_I wonder if he'd let me read books ten through twelve... _I thought, staring longingly at the books. I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and turned to see two men standing in the middle of the room. One had an expressionless face and long black hair held up in a kenseikan, the sign of a noble. _He must be the one who we heard outside; he looks the most bored around here. He must also be the captain because of the white haori he has on. _I thought, _Hmm... Kuchiki-taichou is kinda ho—_I turned my line of vision to his fukutaichou. The first thing that stuck out in my mind was his bright red, pineapple-like hair, I continued my vision track downward and I thought I saw that he had tattoos under the towel wrapped around his head. Skipping his face, I saw tattoos on his neck and they looked like they continued down his chest under his robes. My eyes widened. _Now THAT'S hot!! _I thought.

I then looked up to his face; he was giving me a quizzical look. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder that shocked me slightly. It was my friend, pulling me back into like. I hadn't realised that we'd stopped. I blushed in embarrassment and quickly stepped back in line with the other two. They giggled silently and I stared down at the floor. I heard the guard sigh behind us and I felt my blush deepen.

_Dammit!_ I thought, _Now I look like an IDIOT!! _I closed my eyes tight and began hating myself intensely.

I heard the fukutaichou clear his throat. I opened my eyes and looked up, a slight blush spreading across my face. He looked over to the man behind us a said, loudly, "Rikichi, take off that stupid disguise and get the hell out of this _private _meeting!"

We turned around and saw the guy Abarai-san had just named 'Rikichi' fall over and his disguise fell to the floor in front of him. He looked younger than us. I felt so stupid for believing his little disguise trick when I _knew _there was something screwy going on with his reiatsu. Thus my hate for myself grew just that much more. The boy quickly took off his stilts, gathered up the costume and stumbled out the room, apologising every second while he was doing it and closing the doors on his way out. The other two just laughed quietly but my self-disdain was too great for me to find the humour in the situation.

Abarai-san cleared his throat again and we turned back to face him and Kuchiki-sama.

"You do know why you're here, right?" he asked, staring at us. We nodded and my friend bowed to Kuchiki-sama, saying, "Kuchiki-taichou. Abarai-fukutaichou. It is an honour for you to ask us to join the ranks of your division." She was smiling up at him. _I know that kind of smile, _I thought, _THAT'S the smile a girl gives to the guy she likes. Looks like she has a crush on the taichou._

"What are your names?" Kuchiki-sama quickly asked. "Although I obviously know them, I'd like to put them to faces." My friend on my right stepped forward.

"Naruhodou Minuki, taichou-sama." she declared, bowing low in a possible attempt to impress the noble. I then stepped forward, bowing slightly.

"My name is Yashira, taichou-sama, fukutaichou-san. For certain familial reasons I cannot discuss, I've been told not to disclose my last name to anybody, and for this I apologise deeply." (I said all this very clumsily, but this is what I meant at least, I just don't want to know what it all sounded like.) I blushed with embarrassment.

Finally, the Cheshire Cat stepped forward and bowed as we had. "Hitokiri Saian, Kuchiki-taichou." she said clearly. I was jealous of her and Minuki's ability to keep cool under pressure, I felt like a nervous wreck! I looked up from the floor at which I was staring and looked at the taichou; he was watching Saian as she came out of her bow, a smile still on her face. A glanced over to the fukutaichou, who was looking at me! I blushed profusely and stared at the floor again, wishing there didn't have to be this kind of meeting or ceremony or whatever was going on here. _Why can't we just go to our duties normally without having to do something weird like this?! _I thought hastily.

I heard footsteps and looked up from the floor again to see the taichou walking to what was supposedly his desk. _Figures, _I thought, _Posh, rich, powerful AND as well organised as humanly possible. I smell some sort of stereotype. _Obviously I would never even think of saying this sort of thing out loud, because I kind of liked being alive. Taichou pulled a piece of paper out of his drawer, started reading it, and then looked up at us, narrowing his gaze at Minuki. "Fourth seat, yes?" he questioned. She nodded in confirmation. He blinked and looked down again at the paper, he then continued talking. "Your main duties will be basic discipline and ensuring jobs are carried out correctly and on time. Am I understood?" She nodded again. I'm not entirely sure if she really knew how to do all that, but either way at least the taichou and fukutaichou thought she did. I hope. "After the ceremony, you'll be taken to your office in 603." She nodded again. I noticed that she looked rather tense for someone who was only given their primary duties. She definitely didn't have a clue. He turned to Saian and me. "Then you must be my third seats." he said, questioningly. I nodded; Saian just stared, almost oblivious to everything and everyone except the taichou. "You'll both be assisting and tailing either myself or Renji." My heart leapt. I knew Saian would beg to tail Kuchiki-taichou but the thing was that I didn't want to be left alone with Abarai-fukutaichou. I'd either embarrass myself beyond all belief or faint! Or worse, I could have a nosebleed! "I've already assigned each of you to one of us." Kuchiki-taichou continued. I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but then I thought that that would be rude. "Hitokiri-san, you'll be assisting myself." I could tell she was happy, probably because her smile was so big, but it could've been something else. I smiled, but then I realised what that meant, and I could felt my face get redder. "And Yashira-san, you'll be with Renji." _Fuck! I knew it!_ I didn't know whether to be happy or embarrassed. So I just stood there and nodded in understanding. After all, it couldn't be _that _bad, could it? I looked to the taichou and he looked as if he wanted a reaction, so I decided to give him one.

"Th-thank you, Ku-kuchiki-taichou. As Saian said earlier, it's an honour of you to take us into your division. To now a-allow us the privilege of tailing and a-assisting you is more than we ever could have hoped for." I stuttered clumsily. I blushed again. I swear, it felt like if my face got any redder I'd be dying of lack of blood being supplied to my vital organs. I looked over to Abarai-fukutaichou and he nodded slightly. I sighed quietly. _I guess this job could have its perks. _I thought to myself and smiled.

I guess now would be the time to explain a few things. Like the appearance of Minuki and myself (I have a feeling that Saian will explain this for herself in her chapter).

Well, Minuki is about 5 foot 4 inches and has shoulder-length brown hair that flicks out at the ends. She last green eyes and usually tends to wear blue (when not in shinigami robes, of course). She also wears bandanna on her head, a different colour every day. (Today it was black, because of the serious meeting) and a diamond necklace.

I'm 5 foot 6 inches with long blonde hair (which is strange considering my parents have dark hair), in which I wear a flower-shaped clip. You know, the ones with the big flower on the small hair clip? It's usually a pink flower because that's the one my big brother gave me for my birthday once. I also wear a small golden ankh around my neck, I much smaller one than my mother's, but it's still nice. I don't usually wear any particular colour, but I am fond of jeans. Heheheh.

I also need to mention this important thing in our story, I'm sure Saian will explain it too but I might as well say it. There's a rule in the Seireitei for the Gotei Thirteen that a taichou or fukutaichou (captain or vice-captain) can't have romantic relations with a seated (or non-seated for that matter) shinigami from their own division. This gets in the way a little. Oh well. Rules, like pie crusts, are made to be broken (or is that promises...? I forget).

Anyway, see ya next chapter! ^_^


End file.
